


Invidious Exaltation

by Drindrak



Series: Drindrak's One-Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chunin!Sakura, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, One Shot, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-sided Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, little bit of Lee/Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: [Sakura shot up out of her seat, hands digging through her weapons pouch, narrowly dodging a shuriken that had been speeding towards her chest.][What to do? What was right?][Oh god, was this how she was going to die?]Gai-sensei is the one to greet Sakura when she dispels the Genjutsu during the final Chunin Exam.AU one-shot. Rated Mature for descriptive violence and language. Sakura-centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot encompasses the events of Orochimaru’s Invasion of the Leaf up to the end of Sasuke’s Defection (the first Valley of End battle). Anyway, I tried to be as descriptive as I could without making the flow of the story feel forced or too descriptive. It was a challenge. Anyway, enjoy this nearly 15’000 word monster.

Sakura shot up out of her seat, hands digging through her weapons pouch, narrowly dodging a shuriken that had been speeding towards her chest. She'd broken the genjutsu over her easily enough, but being awake apparently made her a target for... whoever was attacking. She looked around, shakily grasping a kunai in her hands, and spotted a flash of silver-grey hair. Her sensei was in the middle of an intense taijutsu fight with a Sound shinobi. The other Jounin sensei were fighting a group of Sand shinobi. A quick glance out of a hole in the stadium wall showed what looked like a full-on invasion. Sakura gasped. The Leaf Village was being _invaded_. By both Sand and Sound shinobi. Her knees wobbled and her heartbeat sped. What could she do? She knew the basic protocols- Genin were supposed to help with civilian evacuations and then evacuate themselves- but she couldn't _move._ Her whole body trembled. A hand suddenly pushed down on her head and, following the prompt, she ducked down. A green-clad leg swung over her and collided with a hard thud against something behind her. She turned her head and saw a Sand shinobi go flying. He had a kunai in hand and Sakura realized that she had been almost killed. The thought made her stomach churn. _She hadn't even noticed that the shinobi had been there._ Was this what _war_ was? Was she going to die, not even knowing who did it? If her parents were okay? Oh god, her _parents._ What if something happened to them? What if they were _dead?!_ Her trembling began again.

"Ah, Sakura-chan is it?" She blinked at the familiar voice, dragging herself from her spiralling thoughts. She forced herself from her crouch and looked at the shinobi who saved her. It was a well-muscled man with thick black eyebrows and shiny black hair in a bowl-cut, dressed in a green spandex leotard. He looked a lot like Lee, but older and more muscled. _'_ _He must be Lee's sensei,_ _Maito Gai._ _'_ Sakura's head bobbed and she stuttered out,

"Y-Yes. You're Gai-sensei, Lee's sensei." Gai nodded and grinned, teeth almost blindingly white.

"Yes, that's me!" A contemplative frown graced his face. "Sakura-chan, why are you awake?" Sakura shrugged, fingers curling almost painfully around her kunai.

"I dispelled the genjutsu." She mumbled. Gai's eyes widened for a second before settling with a soft smile.

"Good on you! Now, Sakura-chan..." He trailed off and looked over at Kakashi, who was now fighting several Sound shinobi. He cursed to himself. "I need to help my eternal rival! But before I do that, I am going to give you the most youthful mission!" Sakura stood up straighter and she gave him a nod, forcing her shaking hands to settle. "I need you to help keep the civilians safe from the attacking shinobi. This is a high-risk mission, comparable to an A-Rank. These shinobi are well above your rank, Chunin at the least and most are obviously Jounin. But a ninja must take all risks to keep their village safe! Will you take this mission?" An A-Rank equivalent mission? On her _own?_ She didn't even do much on the last A-Rank equivalent mission she went on, and she had her entire team with her. This is how she's going to die, isn't it? She bit her lip. _No._ No. She won't accept that. She would complete this mission, and then, finally, Sasuke-kun and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei would see how much stronger she'd gotten. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded, eyes blazing in determination.

"I accept." Gai patted her head and his soft smile widened into a shining grin.

"Excellent! Now go!" Sakura jumped away, out a hole in the wall and into the village. Gai watched her for a moment longer, her bright hair easily noticeable. His gut lurched. Had he sent her out to die? He should have consulted with Kakashi first. He would know her strengths and weaknesses. Gai shook his head. Too late for that now. He leapt towards his rival, nicking one of his attackers with a kick. Kakashi nodded to him in thanks and flung a kunai out at an incoming enemy.

"Gai, have you seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked, and Gai almost flinched. "I know she'd have gotten out of this silly genjutsu on her own." Gai punched a Sand shinobi and gestured to the village.

"My rival, I told Sakura-chan to head out and help the civilians, like Genin are supposed to." Kakashi frowned for a moment before he sighed, stabbing a Sound shinobi with a kunai.

"I was going to have her go after Sasuke, with Naruto and Shikamaru, but I suppose that is a better option. I'll wake one of the other Genin to go with them." Gai jumped over Kakashi and lashed out with a kick at one of their enemies.

"Who knows, my rival. Maybe Sakura-chan will earn herself a field promotion!" Gai laughed as they pressed their backs together, kunai in hand. Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"Perhaps." Both were silently hoping that Gai had not made a mistake in sending her out. "We'll see."

* * *

Sakura raced over the rooftops, past many battles of Leaf versus Sound and Sand shinobi. She whipped her head side to side, watching for both enemy ninja and running civilians. She glanced over her shoulder, having learned from the encounter in the stadium, and spotted, not an enemy, but an older woman with greying brown hair running down the road, a toddler in her arms. The woman stumbled a bit and let out a soft cry, drawing the attention of two Sound shinobi who had been looking out for a fight. The shinobi dropped down before the woman and drew a kunai each. Sakura froze at the glint of the metal. What could she do? What _should_ she do?! She began to tremble once more, eyes anxiously scanning over the scene before her. _What to do? What was right?_ If she didn't help, the woman and child would die, possibly even endure a fate even worse judging by the look in the enemy shinobi's eyes. But if she _did_ help, it would be _her_ the shinobi would fight. _What should she do?!_ The Sound shinobi smirked, raising their kunai, and Sakura couldn't stop herself from stopping them if she tried. She got out her own kunai and leapt at the nin, slashing down in a wide arc, her arm completely outstretched. Her swing drew blood from one of them, nearly slicing through his left hand- the one that had been holding the kunai. He screamed and jumped back, clutching his now useless hand to his chest. The other Sound nin snarled at her and threw his kunai. Sakura thought quickly. She couldn't just dodge it, the kunai would hit the woman she was protecting. That left – Sakura raised her kunai and deflected the oncoming projectile, which landed with a quiet thud a few feet away. After the deflection, she shoved her kunai forward on instinct, right into the Sound nin's- who had followed after his flying kunai- gut. He thrust an elbow into her back, sending her to the ground. Sakura nearly cried out. She landed on her palms and pressed up from the ground, sweeping her foot out at his shins. The shinobi jumped over her leg, bending slightly and grimacing in pain as his landing jarred his wound. She sprung up and, grabbing hold of the kunai still embedded in his gut, pushed forward and then pulled to the right, dragging her kunai right through his abdomen side. Blood splashed up and out, and the Sound shinobi let out a horrifing scream as he staggered back a few steps. His eyes rapidly lost their light, and, with a garbled moan and blood spilling from his lips, he fell over, dead. Sakura's whole body shook, from both the adrenaline coursing through her and the fact that she had just _killed a man._ Oh god, she just _killed a man._ What had she done?! Her eyes stung and her stomach violently churned, making her retch, the lunch she ate just before the exam coating the ground next to her. She pressed her free, unbloodied, hand to her mouth.

"You bitch!" Sakura's head snapped up and, eyes wide, she saw the other Sound shinobi, whose hand she'd nearly cut off. His left arm dangled beside his body, blood dripping to the dirt. A new kunai was clutched clumsily in his right hand. His fingers stiff against the kunai's handle. His body convulsed with pain every now and then and his eyes were narrowed into a glare aimed at her. "You killed 'im! You killed Yuuta!" He took a step towards her threateningly. Sakura tightened her hold on her kunai as he bent down and sped forward. She blocked his side slash, sparks flying from the two kunai connecting, and lashed out with a kick, slamming her foot into his side. He growled and pressed harder with his kunai, nearly making her knees buckle under his force. Sakura panted and looked over her shoulder at the petrified civilian woman and slumbering toddler, who had been watching the fight from her position of sitting on the ground, instead of doing the smart thing and running off.

"Run!" Sakura growled and the woman flinched. "Get up and _go_! NOW! Get to the closest shelter!" The woman whimpered and stumbled to her feet, and with that, Sakura returned her attention to her fight. The Sound ninja smirked and suddenly dropped his kunai. His useable hand darted forward and he smacked his palm against her forehead, dazing her. Sakura stumbled back a step, and the shinobi thrust a harsh kick into her chest, sending her flying back. Sakura rolled with the landing, shaking off the dizziness and the few black spots in her vision. Though winded, she launched forward and threw a punch at him. He blocked it easily and kneed her in the abdomen, making her gag, then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slammed her down to the ground. Sakura gasped and trembled, the adrenaline from earlier fading and leaving her with the pain of her injuries. _Is this how she is going to die?_ The shinobi scoffed.

"Tch, what a weakling. How'd a brat like you beat Yuuta." She nearly sobbed as she heard the telltale noise of a kunai being drawn. No no no no no... she wouldn't go out like this. _Not like this!_ She grasped around blindly for a weapon. "Geez, this is almost pathetic." Sakura felt her fingers curl around the cool metal of a discarded shuriken, and she let out a whimper as the sharp metal cut into her fingers. The Sound nin laughed and knelt next to her, raising his kunai above his head. "This is for Yuuta!" He swung down with his kunai and, just before it could reach her, Sakura rolled out of the way. In a flash of movement, she thrust one of the edges of the shuriken into his throat. He gurgled, letting go of his kunai and brought his hand to his throat, eyes wide. Blood spurted out from between his fingers and Sakura watched, horrified, as his eyes slowly clouded and he toppled over, landing in a heap before her. Sakura's hands shook as she dropped the bloodied shuriken. She felt like vomiting again. The shuriken had sliced through his neck so _easily._ Good god, she'd killed _two_ men. A soft gasp came from the alley behind her, and Sakura whirled around, hands hovering above her weapons pouch. She spotted the woman and child she'd been protecting peering out from the alley at her with wide eyes. Sakura took a few breaths and approached them slowly, hands raising peacefully, if a bit shakily as well.

"I..." She started, pausing a few feet from the woman. "I thought I told you to head to the closest shelter." The woman pursed her lips and glanced once again at the bodies of the Sound shinobi.

"I-I don't know where it i-is..." Sakura gestured for the woman to follow after her.

"Follow me. I can lead you there. It's not far."

* * *

Sakura nodded to the team of six Chunin guarding the Northeast Shelter. It was the closest shelter, having only been a few blocks away. Sakura ushered the woman and toddler into the almost full shelter. The woman gave Sakura a quick pat on the head as she passed by. Sakura cracked a small smile and turned away. She met eyes with one of the Chunin, who, upon seeing her bruised and bloody, trembling, form, let a forlorn sigh escape his lips.

"First time?" He asked and it took Sakura a moment to process what he meant. She nodded hesitantly.

"T-Two Sound Chunin, Sir." He winced and clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry you had to kill so young, Genin. But we're still fighting, and not all registered children have been found, so you have to get back out there." Sakura nodded, looking down at the ground. She had to go _back out?_ Her trembling worsened, and the Chunin gave her shoulder a couple of pats. "My name's Kudo Shishimaru, kid. What's yours?" Sakura blinked and looked up into his brown eyes at the sudden change in conversation.

"H-Haruno Sakura, sir." Shishimaru nodded.

"Well, Haruno, I'll put in a good word for you if you make it." Sakura was about to ask what for, when an explosion sounded from somewhere nearby. Shishimaru cursed and pushed her towards the village. "Now get going!" Sakura jumped away from the shelter, onto the rooftop of a nearby building, and sped off. Shishimaru nodded at her back and looked at his teammates. "Did you guys hear that? A fresh Genin taking out two Sound nin Chunin."

"That's one of Hatake-senpai's, right?"

"Oh no wonder she's good, if she's got the Copy-Nin for a sensei."

* * *

"Ninja onee-san!" Sakura paused in her run at the sound of a young child's voice. Were they calling her or another shinobi? "Ninja onee-san! Pink haired onee-san!" Oh yeah, that would be her. Sakura turned her head, and spotted a young red haired boy waving at her from a nearby alleyway. She leapt down from the rooftop. "Ninja-san, please, help us!" The boy cried, frantically gesturing for her. Sakura walked up to him and knelt down.

"What's wrong...?" The boy sniffled and pointed into the alley.

"Yuudai, my name's Yuudai. A-And we got lost! Me and Saburo and Sakumo and Tatsumaki!" Sakura peered past him, and spotted three other children, two identical brown-haired boys and a single girl with blonde hair. Each had their fair share of cuts and scratches, and one of the boys was sitting on the ground holding his wrist to his chest. Four children. And they were all going to have to count on _her_ to live. "The matron said to stick close by b-but one 'f the bad ninja came a-and..." Yuudai swiped at his eyes. Sakura ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"Alright, I'll take you to the closest shelter. Can you all walk?" They all nodded and shuffled closer. Sakura lead them from the alley, eyes darting around for enemy nin, but didn't see any. Hopefully none would attack. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Keep close, okay?" Each child grabbed hold of a part of her dress. Sakura quickly gave a headcount and slowly began walking off with them, sticking close to the walls of buildings.

* * *

Sakura had decided to lead them to the Northeast Shelter. They had been equal distances away from both the Northeast Shelter and the Second Northern Shelter, but she didn't quite know where the Second Northern one was, as she never studied the location of all the shelters. Jounin sensei were supposed to give their students that information. Sakura bit her lip. Kakashi hadn't given them any sort of information on what to do in case of an invasion. She shook her head. Never mind that, she had to focus on getting these kids to safety. The shelter was but a block away when a Sand Jounin dropped down in front of them. Sakura dropped into a protective crouch before the children, her hands immediately diving into her weapons pouch. Her heart sped and her knees locked together. This was a _Jounin._ She could barely take care of a _Chunin,_ what use could she do against someone of this calibre? The Sand Jounin's eyes roved over the five of them and he smirked, licking his lips.

"Well, well, well..." He said, eyes focusing in on Sakura, trailing slowly over the tears in her dress. " _What_ do we have _here_?" Sakura shivered and got out a kunai, mentally cursing herself for not stocking more weapons when she felt that she only had three left. She bent down a bit, never taking her eyes off the Jounin, and whispered into the children's ears,

"W-When I tell you to, I want you guys to run ahead." She swallowed roughly, body once again beginning to tremble. This was it. This time, she'll die. But at least the kids will get to safety. "The shelter is just around the corner. If you see a Chunin named Shishimaru, tell him that there's a Jounin nearby. Can you do that?" The children nodded.

"Yes Sakura-onee-san."

"Good." Sakura stood from her crouch and tightened her hold on her kunai. "Three, two..." She trailed off and took a deep breath. _'Suicidal, this is suicidal. But the kids!'_ She forced herself to stop trembling. With one more deep breath, she leapt at the Jounin and slashed at him. He blocked her kunai with his own, and Sakura shouted, "NOW!" The kids booked it down the road, running as fast as they could towards the shelter. The Jounin barely spared them a glance, instead choosing to rove his eyes over Sakura's ripped dress once again.

"What's a _pretty_ little Genin like you doing in a place like this?" His eyes seemed to darken with an emotion Sakura couldn't quite place, and it made her skin crawl in disgust. He pressed downwards with his kunai, and Sakura felt her knees buckle from the force. She jumped back and the Jounin threw his kunai after her. It flew towards her at a speed she couldn't even see, let alone attempt to block, and drove nearly hilt-deep into her right calf. Sakura crumbled to the ground with a pained shriek, tears welling in her eyes. The Jounin smirked and began slowly advancing on her injured, downed form. Sakura scrambled back, trying to put distance between him and her, but he persisted. He cocked his head to the side and, in a move too fast for her eyes to follow, his hand closed around her throat and her head smacked into the ground harshly, making her gasp. He crouched over her and squeezed, his eyes alight with desire as she clawed at his hand desperately. He loosened his grip after a moment and she sucked in as much air as she could. His other hand ran through her hair, gently twining a few pink strands around his fingers. "How precious..." He mumbled, releasing the strands and moving to stroke her cheek. Sakura weakly flinched away and the hand at her throat tightened, cutting off what little air she'd been able to get. She whimpered and attempted to push him off her feebly. Just as darkness began encroaching on her vision, he loosened his grip again. Sakura gasped in a few breaths, sobs loosing themselves from her. "Sorry precious, sorry." He muttered, patting her tear-stained cheek. "Sorry." His free hand gave her another pat, before it began drifting down, running down the side of her chest. Sakura began struggling, finally grasping onto just _what_ this Jounin wanted to do to her. She ignored the way his grip tightened threateningly once again. He growled and slammed her head against the ground, dazing her. Her vision began to blur at the edges and her head lolled. _This was it._ He let go of her throat with a smile. _She was going to die here. This Jounin was going to rape her and kill her._ Sakura began to cry. _She was never going to see her parents again. Never hang out with Ino again. Never going to train with her team again. Mom, dad, Ino... Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke-kun..._ "Good precious, good." He twined both of his hands into her hair. "I wonder, is this natural?" His hands began drifting down again and Sakura made a weak noise of protest. _Oh god, someone save me!_

"You won't be finding out, scum." A foot collided with the side of the Jounin's head, sending him careening away from her. Sakura rolled over onto her side and gulped in a few deep breaths, heart hammering in her chest and painfully dry heaving. "Are you alright, kid?" Sakura looked up and saw Shishimaru crouching beside her. She felt like laughing. Not today! She wasn't going to die today! Tears spilled down her cheek even faster than before. She glanced past him and saw two Leaf Chunin fighting off the Sand Jounin. "Can you walk?" Sakura tried to speak, but all that came out was a gut-wrenching sob. She shook her head and gestured at her leg. Shishimaru cursed under his breath as he inspected her injury. "Good thing you left the kunai in, Genin. You'd have bled to death otherwise." Shishimaru scooped her up into his arms, carefully positioning her so he wouldn't injure her further or drive the kunai in further, yet also putting pressure onto the injury to still the bleeding. He turned to his teammates, one of whom was dealing the final blow against the Jounin. Sakura flinched when the dying Jounin turned his eyes onto her with a snarl. "Tane, Shinsuke, we need to get her to the hospital shelter." The two other Chunin nodded, and, as they leapt onto the closest rooftop, Sakura let her eyes slip closed.

* * *

Sakura woke to the scent of antiseptic and the sound of muted conversation. She opened her eyes and saw a cracked white ceiling. She gingerly sat up and looked around the room she was in. Upon seeing the uniform white walls, the same shade as the ceiling, she placed herself at the hospital. She glanced at the other bed in her room, and let out a soft sigh upon seeing a bandaged and bruised, sleeping, Naruto. She looked down at her hands and laughed softly to herself. She hadn't died. She hadn't. She was alive. She raised a hand and wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes. She shifted the blanket covering her legs. Her right calf was bandaged and twinged with pain when she moved it. Her weapons pouch had been removed, as had her back pouch and headband- she'd have to ask where they were once she was discharged. The window opposite of her suddenly opened and Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the noise. Her head whipped towards the sound, her mind preparing several plans of attack already. _If she replaced herself with the chair next to the window, she could grab the vase on the table there and use it as a bludgeon_. Her hands flew into the seals needed for the Replacement Technique before she could even register who was in the window. Her hands dropped once she saw that it was her sensei sitting on the windowsill, orange book in hand, a single hand raised in greeting.

"Yo, Sakura. You're awake, that's good." He eyed her tensed form and offered a smile. "It's alright, the invasion is over." Sakura sighed in relief and relaxed, falling back against the headboard of the bed. She placed a hand to her chest, feeling her speeding heart slow down. Her sensei slipped into the room and set a package down onto her bed. Sakura grabbed it and peeked into it, frowning in confusion at the set of black clothes inside. "You should go get changed." She looked up at Kakashi questioningly, but he simply handed her a pair of crutches and drew closed the privacy curtain for her side of the room. Sakura laid the crutches on the bed and, with a wince, stepped onto the cold tile floor. She carefully took off the gown she was wearing and gingerly began to place on the black clothes. First came the underclothes, then the shirt, and she flinched as she shimmied into the pants. She looked down at herself and her mind sputtered to a stop. She gripped the silk-like fabric. _'These... these are funeral clothes...'_ She sat on the edge of her bed and Kakashi pulled back the curtain, allowing her to see a similarly dressed, now awake, Naruto.

"Sensei..." Sakura started, her words faltering. Kakashi put his book away and stared at the two Genin sorrowfully.

"You two awoke just in time. The Third Hokage's funeral is in less than an hour." Sakura felt her eyes tear up and she swallowed back a cry. She looked over at Naruto, but the blond was just staring at Kakashi in disbelief. "We'll head out now." Sakura grabbed the crutches from her bed and made her way to the door, Naruto following after her almost mechanically.

* * *

Naruto disappeared the day after the Third's funeral. After questioning her sensei, Sakura found out that Naruto had left with Jiraiya of the Sannin to find Senju Tsunade, the woman who would become the Fifth Hokage. Sakura sat down on a bench that rested against the side of the dango stand she and her sensei were in front of, waiting for Sasuke to show up. Kakashi had been waiting for her to finish her checkup at the hospital, much to her surprise. He then walked with her to this stand, giving vague details about what he wanted her for. She scuffed her foot against the ground and leaned her crutches against the wall next to her. Kakashi flipped a page in his book and let out a soft giggle. Sakura shot him a disgusted look that he pointedly ignored. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet. Her leg was healing at a rather fast rate. The medic-nin treating her said she'd be completely healed within four days, and then ready to perform missions after a week of downtime. She let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sakura glanced up at the voice, and found Asuma and Kurenai, the other rookie Genin team sensei, standing a few metres away. Asuma, who had spoken, noticed her next to Kakashi and gave her a smile. "Sakura, right? Ino's been talking about you all month." Sakura smiled back at him and he returned his attention to Kakashi. "What are you up to Kakashi?" Her sensei's eyes flickered into the dango stand, as did the other two's. Sakura tried to see what they were looking at, but she couldn't see anything other than two men in cloaks. One of the men was noticeably shorter than the other one, and they both wore straw hats pulled low over their eyes. Now that she thought about it, they were rather suspicious looking.

"Just waiting for Sasuke to show up, he's late." The shorter of the cloaked figures stiffened and Sakura furrowed her brow at the odd behaviour. "We were supposed to meet up fifteen minutes ago to go over a few things." He patted Sakura on the head, bringing her attention away from the rather suspicious men in cloaks. "Sakura-chan, don't stare at strangers, it's impolite." Sakura blushed.

"I wasn't staring!" She rasped, her throat still a sore from the Jounin she'd fought. It actually hurt rather badly to speak, so she didn't try often. Kakashi chuckled and gave her head one last pat before turning to look behind Asuma and Kurenai.

"About time you show up, Sasuke." The two other sensei looked back and, after seeing the grumpy Uchiha, bid them goodbye and walked off down the road, giving Sakura a clear view of her teammate. The dark haired youth walked up to them and stood, arms crossed, before Kakashi. Sakura gently pushed up off the bench and steadied herself on her crutches. "Unfortunately," His gaze flickered back into the dango stand. Sakura looked back in as well, and just barely caught sight of the two cloaked men exiting the stand from the side entrance. "something else came up. I have something very important to do. I'll meet up with you two later, alright?" Sasuke tsked, shoved his hands into his pockets, and stalked off in the direction he came from. Sakura frowned at his back. "Sakura, I want you to head back to the hospital, okay? Don't think I didn't notice that it hurt you to speak." Sakura blushed once again and looked up at her sensei, giving him a smile.

"Sure thing, sensei. I'll see you later, right?" Kakashi nodded and disappeared with a swirl of leaves. She took a deep breath and hobbled her way down the road.

* * *

Naruto returned about two months later, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune in tow. Sakura had mostly healed from the invasion months before, but sometimes there was still a faint pain when she placed too much weight on her leg. The medic-nin had said that phantom pains were normal, and they'd disappear given time. She walked a few steps behind the newest Hokage and Naruto, right beside Shizune, as they headed through the hospital towards Kakashi and Sasuke's rooms. Both shinobi had been unconscious for a while, though Sakura never found out why. She made sure to visit them every other day or so to check if they'd woken up, but after that first month, when she'd been cleared to do a few D-Ranks with some reserve Genin, her visits tapered off. She felt almost ashamed that this was the first time she'd stepped into the hospital in nearly a month. They entered Kakashi's room first, and Tsunade placed a glowing green hand on his forehead. After a minute, Kakashi groaned and his uncovered eye opened wearily. It took him a few seconds, but eventually he swept his gaze throughout the room. Sakura smiled at him as Naruto began exclaiming loudly about his newest adventure and his newest technique. Kakashi just stared, eyes distant, and Sakura figured he'd want to be left alone. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, what about Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh yeah!" The blond shouted a goodbye and ran out of the room, Tsunade and Shizune at his heels. Sakura stayed for a moment longer.

"Sensei..." She hesitated on what to say as his eye focused on her. "erm, I'll, uh, stop by again later, maybe bring you an apple to eat. But, uh, I have s-something to do now, so..." She fidgeted under his glassy stare. "See ya!" She ran from the room and, glancing down the hall to Sasuke's room, ran from the hospital as well. She didn't want to see Sasuke. Not if he had that same dead-eyed stare.

* * *

The next day, barely an hour after the Fifth Hokage's inauguration, Sakura stood in a chamber within the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru at her side. She was confused as to what was going on. She looked at the Jounin and Special Jounin lining the walls of the chamber, all of them staring at the two of them with something akin to pride in their eyes. A few Chunin stood with them, and Sakura could just barely make out the lithe frame of Shishimaru, the Chunin who saved her during the invasion. Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath, and Sakura turned to look at him. He shrugged at her. Tsunade cleared her throat, drawing both Genin's attention.

"Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru. Do you know why I called you here today?" Sakura shook her head and Shikamaru shrugged again. "First off, Nara Shikamaru, step forward." Shikamaru did so, and Tsunade handed him one of the two green flak vests on the desk before her. Sakura's eyes widened as she finally caught onto why they were there. "Nara Shikamaru, in accordance with the late Third Hokage's positive notes on your fight during the Chunin Exams two months ago, as well as with recognition by the proctors of said exams, I am pleased to present you with the rank of Chunin." She gestured for him to step back, and he did, absently sliding the flak vest on as he did so. Tsunade picked up the remaining vest and held it out to Sakura. "Haruno Sakura," Sakura jumped and stepped forward. "You may not have passed through to the final Chunin Exam, nor had you won your preliminary fight, but your heroic actions during the invasion that took place during the final exam has earned you recognition. You bravely fought and won against two Sound Chunin, as well as held your own against a Jounin." Sakura heard Shikamaru whistle under his breath. "You saved many civilian lives that day. Many Chunin and Jounin who'd seen you during the invasion, as well as the civilians you personally saved, have come forward and put your name in for what we call a field promotion." Sakura grabbed the outstretched vest and placed it on, fiddling with the zipper as Tsunade continued. "Upon reviewing their glowing reports, I have come to the decision to award you with the rank of Chuin, alongside a special recommendation towards becoming Special Jounin within the year." Sakura fell back to stand beside Shikamaru, who was staring at her in shock and with a little awe. Tsunade lead forth a lecture on the dos and do nots of being Chunin, as well as all the responsibilities they now were required to take. After a few minutes of that, Tsunade smiled at them and stood. "Do you two understand what the rank of Chunin entails?"

"Yes, we do, Hokage-sama!" The two new Chunin chorused.

"Then, congratulations you two." She waved a hand, and the other ninja in the room began chattering, recognizing the dismissal. "Go and tell your teammates." Sakura and Shikamaru shared a small smile.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her new flak vest and felt like her chest would explode with how proud and giddy she was. Chunin. She was a _Chunin._ She hadn't ever thought of being promoted so early in her ninja career. She couldn't wait to tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and Sasuke-kun! She looked up at the hospital and grinned to herself. She skipped into the hospital and, after receiving a _congratulations Sakura-chan!_ from the receptionist and from a few medic-nins she knew, made her way to her sensei's room first. She hesitated outside his door for a moment, brief flashes of his dead-eyed stare entering her mind. With a shake of her head she knocked on the door.

"Come in Sakura." Her sensei's voice floated out to her and Sakura straightened her vest before entering. Kakashi was reading his book, and didn't look up until she'd closed the door behind her. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and Sakura, curious as to what was wrong, turned to look at him. He was staring at her, eye wide in what look like muted horror, his book falling from his fingers. Sakura tilted her head and approached the bed.

"Sensei? What's wrong?" He shook his head and picked his book back up, opening it to the page he'd been on.

"Nothing, Sakura. Nice vest, is it new?" Sakura grinned and puffed out her chest in pride.

"Lady Tsunade just gave it to me! Shikamaru was promoted too, because of his fight in the exam." Kakashi hummed in interest, giving her a quick gesture for her to continue. "I was promoted because of my actions during the invasion! I saved a lot of civilians, w-won" Kakashi glanced up at her stutter and almost winced at the look in her eyes and at the way she trembled a bit. "against two Chunin a-and held my own against a J-Jounin." Kakashi closed his book and leaned forward.

"Sakura, when you say won, did you...?" He trailed off and she bit her lip and nodded. "I see." She fidgeted a bit, and glanced at the door. Kakashi's eye narrowed, before he closed it and smiled. "Why don't you go see Sasuke? Naruto should be there too, last place I heard he was." Sakura sent him a grateful look and dashed from the room. Kakashi sighed to himself and ran a hand down the cover of his book. He was proud of her making Chunin so soon after graduating the Academy, but to have killed so young, when they weren't even in war? He hadn't wanted his students to grow up so quickly.

* * *

Sakura paused outside of Sasuke's door and rolled her eyes. She could hear Naruto shouting at Sasuke, something about ramen. She smiled and knocked on the door, then listened to the two occupants inside.

"Get the door dobe." She heard Sasuke grumble.

"TEME! Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted, as he stomped to the door and pulled it open. Sakura watched as his eyes lit up upon seeing her, and then widened upon seeing her vest. "S-S-Sakura-chan! YOU'RE A CHUNIN?!" He nearly screamed and Sakura punched him on the arm.

"Quiet down Naruto! You're in a hospital!" She pushed past him into the room and smiled wide, eyes closed, at Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-kun! Do you like my new vest? I just made Chunin!" She placed a hand on her vest. She frowned when the boy didn't respond and opened her eyes. She took a step back at the glare Sasuke was giving her. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, flashing into the red of his Sharingan and then back into his regular onyx colour, and his fists clenched tightly into the bed sheets. "Sasuke...kun?"

"Get out." He snarled and Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-What but-"

"GET OUT! Get out of here Sakura! _Fuck off!_ " Sakura took another step backward, shaking her head in confusion.

"S-Sas-"

"What are you fucking deaf?! I said GET OUT! Both of you!" He grabbed the vase of lilies sitting on the bedside table and hurled it at her and Naruto. Sakura ducked under it and it smashed into the wall, right where her head had been.

"What the hell teme!" Naruto growled, stepping towards Sasuke, who was climbing from the bed. He pushed the blond out of the way and stood before Sakura, lips pulled down in a vicious scowl.

"Fight me." Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"Fight me dammit!" Sasuke shouted, eyes swirling into the Sharingan. He grabbed the front of her vest and shoved her against the wall. "Fight me Sakura!" He seethed. "There's no way you made Chunin before me! No way you're stronger than me! Fight me and prove it to me!" Sakura shook and grabbed his arm.

"What, b-but, Sasuke-ku-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He slammed her against the wall. Naruto pulled harshly on the back of his hospital-issue t-shirt.

"Don't yell at Sakura-chan!" The blond pulled Sasuke away from her, letting her slide to the floor. "If you wanna fight, I'll fight you!" Sasuke sneered at him.

"I could beat you with both my arms tied behind my back dobe!" Naruto shoved Sasuke.

"Prove it then!"

"Fine!" Sasuke pushed past him and exited the room. Naruto clenched his hands into fists and followed after him. Sakura raised a hand to her throat and swallowed roughly, memories of the Sand Jounin flashing before her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and rushed off after the boys.

* * *

They were going to kill each other. Sakura watched their fight on the hospital rooftop, eyes wide in horror as she registered the fact that, no, this was not a fight between rivals. This was a fight that was not supposed to take place between two shinobi of the same village. This was a fight between _enemies._ Naruto started with a mob of clones that attempted to engage Sasuke in a Taijutsu match, but Sasuke leapt up into the air and made a flurry of hand seals. A large fireball shot out of his mouth and roasted many of Naruto clones, the scent of chakra smoke hung heavy in the air, stinging her nostrils. Naruto barrelled out of the smoke and punched Sasuke. The two exchanged multiple blows in midair before Sasuke dropped to the ground and backflipped onto the chain fence behind him. Naruto stood on the opposite side of the roof, hand behind him as a clone forced chakra into a ball-like shape on his hand. Sasuke crouched and made a few familiar hand seals, and his hand alighted with lightning chakra. The two Genin glared at each other and leapt, their jutsu outstretched, ready to collide. _T_ _hey were going to kill each other._ _Oh god, they were going to_ _ **kill**_ _each other._ Sakura took a few shaky steps forward as they got closer to each other. What should she do? What _could_ she do? Her hands clenched into fists. There was only one thing she _can_ do.

"St... STOP IT!" She shouted, rushing forward with a speed she hadn't known she'd possessed. She froze in the middle of their jutsu path, mind flying a mile a minute thinking of a way to remedy this situation. Nothing came to her. She saw both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen as the jutsu sped towards her. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist, as he was closest to her, and, ignoring the immense pain winding up her arm, whirled on the spot. Someone appeared next to her, grabbing Naruto's wrist before his jutsu could connect with her lower back. Sakura threw Sasuke away from herself and dropped to the ground with a shout of pain, cradling her injured arm to her chest, staining her new vest with her blood.

"Shit." She heard her sensei curse as he crouched next to her. "Sakura, let me see!" Sakura whimpered and held out her arm. She nearly vomited at the mangled appendage. Her ring and pinkie finger were bent horribly at an angle she hadn't known was possible. Her once pale pink flesh was burnt and blistering, smoke curling from her wound. Her entire forearm would spasm frequently and it was leaking blood at a rate she knew wasn't good. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She could smell the burnt flesh of her palm and forearm, but she didn't dare look again. Her entire body shook, and she figured it was either due to shock or the lightning elemental chakra that had coursed through her, or maybe even both.

"Sakura-chan! Wha-what..." Naruto trailed off, eyes widening at her injury. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Wh-why... why'd you get between us like that?!" He sounded almost angry at her. Sakura was confused. How could he not know why she did it? Kakashi stood from his crouch and grabbed the front of the blond's orange tracksuit, lifting him to the tips of his toes.

"Were you trying to kill your teammates?!" He shouted, eye flicking between Naruto and Sasuke, who stood immobile a few metres from the water container his jutsu smashed into. Both of them flinched back.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered and Kakashi let him go. He stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide in terror.

"Those jutsu, those aren't jutsu you use against comrades! Those techniques are meant to kill!" Naruto looked down at his hand. "So I'll say again, both of you, were you _trying_ to _kill_ your teammates?" Naruto shook his head, body trembling at the implication that he could have _killed_ his _friends._ Sasuke tsked and jumped over the rooftop edge. Kakashi frowned at the Uchiha before he jerked his head towards Sakura. "Naruto, get Sakura to a medic nin." Then he was gone, disappearing with the Body Flicker technique. Naruto helped Sakura to her feet and began to lead her inside.

"Sakura-chan..." He started, pausing to open the roof door. "...why'd you...?" She shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek.

"I... I h-h-had t-to." Her body shook, and vaguely, she knew that it wasn't due to the lightning chakra anymore. "C-Could-dn't let you two d-die. M-M-My t-teammat-tes..." Naruto shifted his eyes away from her as concerned medic-nin rushed to them.

"...sorry, 'ttebayo..." He mumbled as she was bustled away. Sakura's eyes softened and she gave him a nod. _I won't let my teammates die._

* * *

Sakura dropped down from the trees and tiredly wiped sweat from her brow as she looked at the small, almost completely unguarded village gate. She'd just returned from a rather easy (as she was supposed to take it easy so her arm would continue to heal better) solo C-Rank escort mission. She simply had to take a farmer back to his hometown, which had been about three hours away from the Leaf at a civilian's pace. She'd left with the farmer five hours ago, just as the sun was ending it's descent. It was nearing midnight now. It had been about a week since the incident on the hospital rooftop, and Sakura hadn't seen her teammates in all that time, as she was almost constantly on missions, gathering money to help the village recover from the invasion months ago. Sakura frowned at the empty guard house. It was the midnight shift change then, but the Chunin guarding the gate was supposed to stay until the change of guard came. She'd just have to report the infraction to the Hokage while she was giving her mission report. She shook her head. What kind of idiot leaves a gate wide open for intrud-

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts. She stiffened and turned, spotting her teammate walking towards her. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector, and he had a rather full-looking pack on his shoulder. Perhaps he had a mission?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's brow furrowed as she looked him over. "where are you going? Is it a mission?" He cocked his head and smirked.

"You could say that." Sakura looked past him, eyelids drooping a bit.

"Where's Naruto and Kakashi-sensei then?" She let out a yawn. "Sorry, I just finished a mission." Sasuke snarled and clenched his fist at her remark. She raised a hand peacefully. "I-It was just a simple C-Rank, taking a farmer home." She tried to placate him, but the admission just seemed to make him angrier. He pushed past her and Sakura frowned, turning. It wasn't a mission then. That means he's... "Sasuke-kun, you're leaving, aren't you?" He stopped walking and scoffed.

"What gave it away?"

"This is the only unguarded path out of the village at this time." She said. Sasuke tilted his head back and continued walking. Sakura glanced up at the wall. "Sasuke-kun, stop!" He did and she continued, "Why are you leaving? No, never mind, I can guess why." He was probably going after power. That Orochimaru guy said he'd give Sasuke power right? That meant Sasuke was going to him. She shook her head and clenched her fists as he scoffed again and began walking once more. "Sasuke, stop!"

"..." He paused mid-stride at her purposefully left off honorific.

"P-Please Sasuke-kun." What could make him stay? Why would he leave in the first place? He could gain plenty of power here, in the Leaf! "I... I love you, with all my heart!" She shouted at him, pouring as much of her feelings into her speech as possible, hoping it would be enough. "Stay here, stay in the village, with me! Please!" She felt hot tears streak down her cheeks. "If you stay here...with me... t-there'll be no regrets! B-Because we'll do something fun, everyday, we'll be happy, I swear!" She let out a sob. "Please, I'll do anything, just please, stay here!" Sasuke had stopped walking midway through her shouts.

"Geez..." He said, turning to face her. He smirked. "You're so annoying." He made to start walking and Sakura took a few steps towards him. She had to stop him!

"I-If you don't stop, I'll scream!"

"Sakura..." He disappeared and Sakura jumped as he landed behind her. Her hands instinctively reached for her weapons and he chuckled softly. He hit the pressure point on her neck and she swayed, vision darkening. _He... he knocked me out...? Why... Sasuke-kun..._ "Thank you." He whispered as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was the red and white fan on the back of his shirt disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Sakura pulled herself to consciousness just as the sun began to rise. For a brief moment she wondered where she was. She felt the ground beneath her and a cool wind brush over her skin, making her shiver. She furrowed her brow and cracked open her eyes. Why was she outside? _What..._ Her eyes widened as the events hours previous rushed back to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She leapt to her feet and stumbled a bit, looking out the gates at the surrounding forest. Nothing. There was no sight of the Uchiha boy and she cursed, turning on her heel and rushing over the rooftops to the Hokage Tower. She pushed past two Chunin, each holding a large stack of papers and folders, and slammed open the doors to the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama!" She shouted, waking the busty blonde from her doze. Tsunade jumped and scrambled to straighten the papers on her desk. She looked up at Sakura.

"What?!" Tsunade barked with a glare. Sakura panted and dropped her palms onto the desk, staring at the Hokage with a mixture of emotions; anger, sadness, _betrayal_.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the village!"

"He did what!?"

* * *

Tsunade stared determinedly at the six shinobi before her. "As you were briefed before, Uchiha Sasuke has indeed left the village. Normally, a team of Jounin and Chunin would be sent out to retrieve him. However," She heaved a heavy sigh. "there are only two available Chunin, alongside you four Genin." She eyed each of them, taking in their varying emotions on the situation. "Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond stood straight as a rod and quieter than normal. "Inuzuka Kiba!" The wild-haired boy nodded. "Akimichi Chouji!" The heavy-set boy put his chips away into his back pouch. "Hyuuga Neji!" The white-eyed boy narrowed his eyes. "Nara Shikamaru!" The newly minted Chunin sighed. "And Haruno Sakura!" The pink-haired Chunin stood up straight. "You six are to head out and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke at any cost! Ready?" All six of them nodded. "Then move out!" The six of them jumped out the window. Tsunade watched them streak towards the front gate. "Be safe, each of you." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Come back alive."

* * *

Shikamaru dropped to the ground just outside the front gate, and held up his hand, signalling the other shinobi to stop as well. Once the five others had joined him, he gestured Sakura forward.

"Alright, Sakura and I are the mission leaders."

"What? Why?!" Naruto shouted.

"We're Chunin, and you're Genin. Now shut up and listen." He dug through his back pouch and produced a scroll and a pencil. "As you are all aware, Tsunade had called for the strongest Genin her ANBU could find, based on Sakura and I's recommendations." He looked up at the four Genin before him. "You four were the ones we decided to choose." The Genin gave him a nod. "Alright, our mission is thus: we are to set out and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Understand?"

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled, eyes concentrated on the road before them. Shikamaru sighed.

"Good." He crouched and rolled open the scroll, quickly drawing little figures that represented the Genin and Chunin. "Then we'll head out in a few minutes in an _arrow-strike_ formation." He tapped the figure that resembled Kiba. "Kiba, you'll be up ahead. You're in charge of tracking any scent left by Sasuke as well as detecting traps our enemies may have set. Next up," He tapped the two side-by-side figures. "is me and Sakura. I'll be in charge of directing those behind us with silent hand-seals, while Sakura assists Kiba with disarming traps and engaging the enemy." He moved his finger down to the Naruto figure. "After us is Naruto. The middle of the line is the key. From this position, Naruto, you'll be able to attack with both the front and back. Also, your clones will be great for helping in a fight." Shikamaru said, before moving to the next figure. "After Naruto is Chouji. Chouji, you don't have the best speed, but you do have striking power. Kiba and Naruto will be in charge of leading a beginning attack, with me and Sakura providing support. Chouji, you'll then come in and finish off our enemies. Lastly," He moved to tap the final figure. "Neji. With your Byakugan, you'll be able to scout both ahead of us and behind, to watch for enemies. Got it?" He looked up, and his teammates nodded. "Good. Now, look at this." Shikamaru draws a few lines extending out from each figure. "These lines represent which part of the perimeter you are responsible for. Kiba, you'll be responsible for the area directly in front of us. Sakura and I, we'll watch out in a larger frontal area. Naruto, the left. Chouji, right. And Neji, you'll be responsible for the area behind us."

"Got it." Sakura said as Shikamaru rolled up the scroll and stood.

"Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, lets talk gear." Skiamaru unhooked his shuriken holster and back pouch, opening both to view the gleaming weapons inside. "I've got fifteen shuriken, twelve kunai, a pack of explosion tags, two sealing scrolls, two spools of wire, and some soldier pills." The retrieval squad nodded and got out their equipment.

"Lemme see," Naruto started, opening his holster. "that's twelve shuriken, ten kunai, three wire spools, a roll of bandages, and, uh..." His brow furrowed. "ten smoke bombs, 'ttebayo." Kiba stepped forward next and presented his gear. Shikamaru quickly counted twelve shuriken, five kunai, three packs of red soldier pills, and some dog treats. Not the best gear load out, but it would do for this mission. Neji displayed his pack next, his being full Genin standard. Nine shuriken, six kunai, two wire spools, a pack of explosion tags, a small first aid kit, and some Hyuuga-brand ointment. Sakura presented hers next.

"I'm at full Chunin standard, Shikamaru." She said. "That's fifteen shuriken, ten kunai, two packs of explosion tags, three wire spools, a pack of soldier pills, field rations, and a small medic kit." Shikamaru nodded.

"That's good. Chouji?" Chouji opened his pack. Chouji had twelve shuriken, six kunai, a few explosion tags, a couple of bags of chips, and a small glass container holding three coloured pills. Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Chouji, those are-"

"I know, Shikamaru. I took them from my dad." Sakura looked between the two.

"What are they?" She asked. Chouji shook his head.

"Akimichi Clan Secret, Sakura. I can't tell you." Shikamaru gave Chouji a nod.

"Alright, we're ready. There's just one last thing. Sasuke... for as long as I've known him, Sasuke and I, we've never really been close. Hell, I never even liked the guy. However," Shikamaru smirked. "Sasuke is a ninja of the Leaf. He's a comrade. And I'll put my life on the line for him. I know I seem like a pretty lazy guy, but not today. Today, I'm not just responsible for my life, but all of yours as well."

"Never thought I'd see Shikamaru acting like a Chunin." Kiba said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

The group was leaping through the tree branches. Akamaru gave a soft whine, drawing attention. Kiba looked down at his puppy, never faltering in his jumps.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" The dog sniffed once and Kiba followed the action with his own sniff. "There's the scent of blood nearby." A few mutters came from the rest of the team. Kiba sniffed a few more times. "Smells like... a group of four, alongside Sasuke, encountered a separate set of two. There was a fight, and the four left the two others." Shikamaru frowned contemplatively.

"Just as I thought, Sasuke has an escort." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura tsked. "Alright, we have two options then." Shikamaru began. "We either go after Sasuke, or stop by the battle scene."

"Well it's obvious which we should do!" Naruto shouted. "We go after Sasuke!" Sakura shook her head.

"We can't be that hasty, Naruto." She said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah. The enemy ninja have already been in a fight. They'll be on their guard. If we take that option, we'll have to be extremely careful. If we stop by the battle scene, we can scout it out and gain invaluable information on our enemy. Of course it could be a trap. We'll have to be on full reconnaissance mode." Neji scoffed.

"And by the time we do that, the enemy will have taken Sasuke over Fire Country's border. We'd never catch them." Sakura looked over her shoulder at him.

"Then..." She started, returning her attention ahead of her. "we go after Sasuke-kun."

* * *

The six Leaf shinobi dropped to the ground. Shikamaru gave a quick headcount and nodded.

"Good." He said, bringing their attention to them. He looked at Neji. "Neji, use your Byakugan." Neji nodded and did so, the veins around his eyes bulging.

"I can see the enemy. There's four of them and their resting." Shikamaru gave an affirmative noise.

"Alright... then, let's go." They started up again, this time slowly trudging through the underbrush. After a few moments, Shikamaru held up a hand. "Right, Neji and I will make our way first. You four will stay above us. When I give the signal, throw smoke bombs down at the enemy. Got it?" The ninja all nodded. "Good."

* * *

Shikamaru, Neji by his side, slowly crawled through the bushes. He heard a soft thump above him and knew that it was one of the other four, probably Naruto. He slowed to a stop and peered out through an opening in a bush. He saw the four enemy ninja resting in various positions. He began to lift his hand to make the signal when something whizzed past his head. He turned to see three kunai driven hilt-deep into the tree behind him, each with an explosion tag attached to it. His eyes widened.

"Look out!" He shouted, and he and Neji dove forward to escape the blast. The explosion propelled them forward, right to the feet of the awaiting enemy ninja.

"Well, well, well..." One of them started, smirk on his face. "I was planning on driving out a few snakes from the bushes, but instead I get some hiding ninja." Shikamaru's head snapped up and he scrambled back.

"W-Wait, now, let's talk about this!" He raised his hands in peace. He crossed his ring and pinky finger- the signal to throw the smoke bombs. Not that the enemy would know that. "We can explain, I swear!" One of the other ninja laughed.

"How about we call your friends out then?" With a grand gesture he waved his arms, and the other four members of the squad came flying out. Midair, they threw down some smoke bombs, the dark-coloured smoke filling the area. "No matter if you throw bombs down, I have you trapped!" He twitched his fingers, and the sunlight glinted off of fine threads connected to them. "Better luck next time." The smoke began to clear, and he made to step forward, but couldn't. "What?!" He looked down at his feet and noticed the shadow extended out from his own. He looked across at the Leaf shinobi and saw them all smirking. Shikamaru chuckled and stood from his crouch, fingers pressed into the ram seal.

"And trap complete." He said. "That was easy. You all fell for it." The two headed enemy nin, the one who'd through the explosion tags at them, grinned.

"Funny, I had a trap like this myself." Suddenly, a shuriken ripped through Shikamaru's arm, distracting him from his jutsu, ending it. The heavier set enemy pressed his palms to the ground.

" **Earth Sytle: Barrier!** **Earth Dome Prison!** " The ground beneath them began cracking and lifting, quickly forming a dome-like shape over all six of them. The group looked around the enclosed space and frowned.

"What is this?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air.

"It's some sort of barrier..." Neji said, eyes looking around. Naruto growled and slammed his fists into the wall.

"HEY! LET US OUT!" He shouted. Sakura grabbed his fists.

"Naruto, stop it! That's not going to work!"

"Yeah," Kiba started, touching the wall. "this thing's pretty solid. However," He crouched, channelling chakra. "a wall's a wall, and there's no wall I can't break through!" He jumped and spun midair, chakra spiralling around him, forming a sort of corkscrew sort of shape. " **Tunnelling Fang!** " He slammed into the wall. A few seconds passed without him making any progress to escaping, and he stopped his jutsu, falling to the ground. The cracks he made in the wall slowly healed. "What the- did you guys see that?!" Shikamaru frowned.

"The wall fixed itself. This is one weird jutsu..." Neji looked at the fixed crack and furrowed his brow. He brought his hands up into a seal.

" **Byakugan!** " He studied the jutsu for a moment before cursing. "It's stealing our chakra!" Kiba scoffed, getting out a food pill.

"It doesn't matter! I'm breaking out. Let's do this Akamaru!" Akamaru's fur darkened. Kiba crouched. " **Ninja Art, Human Mimicry! Ninja Art, Beast Mimicry!** " Akamaru transformed into Kiba and Kiba took on wilder looking traits. " **Fang Over Fang!** " Their corkscrew-like chakra smashed into the jutsu wall several times, creating many cracks. Their jutsu quickly ran out of chakra. Kiba growled as he landed on the ground, Akamaru returning to normal next to him. Sakura looked around at the cracks and frowned, turning to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, let me help." She said, swiftly tying a bandage around his wounded arm. Shikamaru nodded in thanks, turning to the wall.

"Hey out there! I've got a deal for you!" He shouted. "How about you let us go, and we let you keep Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

"What?!" Shikamaru ignored the outbursts behind him.

"How about just me then? Keep my squad, let me go. All this fighting, I'm sick of it." Sakura backed away from Shikamaru in confusion. Naruto stepped forward and glared.

"Shikamaru you traitorous bastard! Let's take this outside, right now!" Kiba scoffed.

"How will you _take this outside,_ you numbskull?" Naruto scowled.

"Shut it dogbreath!"

"What did you say?!" Sakura rushed to the two and separated them.

"That's enough you two!" Naruto tsked and looked back at Shikamaru, who had crouched into a thinking pose.

"What's he doing now, meditating? What the heck!" A bag opening behind him made him turn. Naruto spotted Chouji eating some chips. "What the heck Chouji, what are you eating for?!" Before he could respond, Shikamaru stood up.

"Neji, use your Byakugan to focus on the spots behind Chouji and Kiba. Sakura, get ready to throw a kunai where I tell you to." Neji and Sakura nodded, Neji activating his doujutsu and Sakura getting out a kunai. Naruto made a noise of protest.

"B-But, why are you two listening to him?!"

"Naruto, enough!" Chouji shouted. "Don't you remember what Shikamaru said before we left?" Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Trust him, Naruto."

"Alright." Naruto said. Shikamaru smiled.

"Good. Kiba, you think you can let loose a few more of your Tunnelling Fang jutsu?" Kiba smirked and crouched.

"I'm always ready to get wild."

"Okay, then aim for the spot directly behind Chouji, and behind you." Kiba spun and hit the designated areas, causing cracks. Shikamaru took a moment to observe them. "Sakura, throw your kunai there!" He pointed at the crack behind Chouji, and within seconds a kunai was dead centre of it. "Alright Chouji, you ready?" Chouji nodded and slammed his fists together.

" **Expansion Jutsu!** " He puffed up into a ball-like shape. " **Human Boulder!** " The ball-like Chouji began spinning rapidly, before it slammed into the crack with the kunai. A loud crashing sound filled the dome, before it all came breaking apart, surprising the heavier set enemy.

"How did you?!" He scowled. "I see I underestimated you lot." Shikamaru looked around and scowled.

"I see the others took off. Neji, can you see them?" Neji shook his head, his Byakugan having already been active. "Damn. The longer we stay here, the farther away Sasuke gets." He looked at his team. "Alright, Sakura, you, Kiba, Neji, and Chouji go after Sasuke. Naruto and I-"

"Shikamaru." Chouji started, bringing a glass case from his back pouch. "No. I'll stay. Just me. You lot, you go ahead."

"But Chouji-"

"Go!" Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged a look before Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright. Alright! But you better win Chouji, you got me?" Chouji grinned.

"You can count on it. I won't lose." The five Leaf ninja leapt past the enemy nin, leaving Chouji behind. Chouji watched their backs disappear into the trees and sucked in a deep breath before opening the first compartment of the case. He took out a small green pill and, not stopping to think about the consequences he knew would come from taking it, swallowed it.

* * *

The group of five sped through the trees. Akamaru gave a soft bark and Kiba sniffed the air.

"We're getting close." Kiba said. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"How strange. We've been travelling for a while and not encountered a single trap."

"They..." Sakura started. "they're underestimating us." She looked at Shikamaru. "We can use this." Shikamaru smirked.

"That's right. We can trick them."

"Took you long enough, Jirobo." The six-armed man said, as the heavier set Jirobo joined them in their tree hopping. Jirobo shrugged.

"Took me forever to eat all those losers' chakra." The woman of the group sneered at him.

"Don't slow us the fuck down fatass, just because you ate so much." She pointed at the barrel Sasuke was in. "You see that barrel Kidomaru's carrying? You're supposed to fucking be carrying it. Do your job." Jirobo huffed.

"Yeah, okay." The three Sound nin shared a look and slowed to a stop. Kidomaru smirked.

"Well, I'm not going to be giving this to you." He said, moving the barrel off his back and into his arms. "Because you're not Jirobo!" He threw the barrel at the woman and leaped at Jirobo. He blocked Kidomaru's oncoming fist and transformed into Shikamaru, who was frowning.

"How did you tell it wasn't him." Kidomaru smirked again.

"The real Jirobo is always berating Tayuya on her foul language." Kidomaru began chewing something in his mouth. Shikamaru raised a brow. After a moment the multi-armed man spat out a glob of white, trapping Shikamaru against the tree.

"What the?" The white glob turned out to be a large spiderweb.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto shouted, as he and a few clones popped out of the trees. Kidomaru spat an even larger glob at the clones, trapping all of them, and jumped off the tree branch. "Now Kiba!" Kiba dropped onto a nearby tree branch and moved to leap at Kidomaru. However, he found he couldn't move.

"What?" Kiba looked down at his feet and saw they were covered in webs. "Shit!" Kidomaru landed on the branch Kiba was on.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura shouted, nearly getting him with her sudden appearance and punch. She was stopped by a spiderweb. Kidomaru used threads to hang upside down from a branch. He smirked and looked over his handiwork. His gaze went over his shoulder, and he saw Neji speeding towards him, palm outstretched. Kidomaru dropped his threads, Neji sailing harmlessly over him, and quickly captured the Hyuuga in a large, x-shaped web. Kidomaru's smirk widened.

"How would you like to see the inside of an airtight cocoon?" Suddenly, hundreds of threads wrapped around Neji, sealing him in a cocoon like shape. Kidomaru laughed, before spitting out orange-coloured threads, which shaped themselves into sharpened knives. Kidomaru held one in each hand and looked down at the six Naruto trapped in one of his webs. "I've never played this game before. Let's play a game of chance. You either live, or die." His eyes rove over the Naruto, before zeroing in on one. "Let's start with you, on the end!" He threw his odd knife, and it stabbed into the Naruto, who yelled in pain.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, struggling against her bindings. The Naruto stuck around for a second longer, before it popped.

"Huh." Kidomaru said, readying another knife. "Then, how about you!" He threw it, and it drove into one of the Naruto. That one, too, popped. "Damn, you're lucky. Then, how about two at a time now!" He threw two knives, but both stabbed clones popped. "Well, we're down to two. A fifty-fifty chance." He threw a knife, and the Naruto popped. "You made it to the final round! Talk about luck. Too bad it's run out." He threw his final knife, and it slammed into the Naruto. After a moment, it popped into smoke. Kidomaru's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Hah!" Naruto shouted, punching Kidomaru. Kidomaru growled and leaped back. Naruto stood and glared. Neji then landed next to him, Byakugan activated. Following close behind was Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura.

"How did you escape my webs?" Neji smirked.

"Your webs are coated with chakra. It was easy to break them." Neji looked to the team. "You four, you go after Sasuke. I'll handle this one." Naruto stared at Neji, searching his face for something. He nodded.

"Alright. C'mon you guys!"

* * *

"Well guys," Kiba said, as he leapt to another branch. "looks like it's just us four now." Naruto laughed.

"Not for long! Chouji and Neji will catch up to us in no time!" Shikamaru frowned. Sakura frowned as well and looked over her shoulder, at the place they left Neji. "Chouji's got his trump card with him. And I fought Neji in the Chunin Exams! Believe me, that guy won't lose!" Kiba glanced back at the blond.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto grinned.

"That guy's a true genius!" Naruto's good mood brightened the rest of the team's moods. Kiba sniffed the air.

"We're getting close." Shikamaru nodded.

"I like our odds. Two against four, this will be easy." Kiba scowled.

"Whaddya mean _four!_ " Akamaru barked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry, five against two. Just remember, follow the plan. We have to get to them before Sasuke wakes up or they cross the border."

* * *

The group of four Leaf nin waited for the sun to rise before they launched their attack. It was decided that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto would launch a frontal assault, while Sakura took the barrel containing Sasuke and rushed off as fast as she could to the village. The three boys would distract the two as she runs off. Sakura crept around underneath the Sound nin, as they stopped above her to take on the three boys. She climbed the tree before her and sneaked onto the branch Tayuya was on. She was behind the red head. Sakura saw Shikamaru across from her, his shadow speeding to the Sound nin. The second his shadow touched the nin's, Sakura grabbed the barrel and pushed off away from the trapped nin.

"Got it!" She shouted, before she took off towards the Leaf Village. It would take nearly a whole day of running at her current pace, but she could do it. No. She _would_ do it.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Naruto joined her, looking fairly tired but still grinning.

"Sakura-chan! Shikamaru and Kiba said they could handle those two." Sakura nodded. The barrel was heavy in her arms, making them sore, but she could keep going. Naruto looked around and smiled. "Let's take a quick break, I need to rest, 'ttebayo." Sakura sighed in relief as they slowed to a stop. Sakura placed the barrel down and rubbed her arms, wincing at the soreness. Naruto plopped down onto the branch and groaned.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" The blond nodded.

"Yeah, just kinda tired, ya know? I wanna have a hot bath and some ramen, 'ttebayo."

"Mm, that sounds ama-" Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of a new enemy dropping down and landing next to her on the barrel. She barely got a good look at his red-lined green eyes and grey hair before she was knocked away from the barrel.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. He looked torn between jumping after her or engaging the enemy. Sakura leapt back up into the trees.

"We have to get Sasuke-kun Naruto!" The new enemy cocked his head to the side as he observed the two Leaf ninja. The nin grabbed the barrel and lifted it. Sakura got out a kunai and held it up in front of herself. "Who are you!" He looked at her, face expressionless.

"My name is Kimimaro. I was sent to retrieve Lord Orochimaru's new vessel." With one last look over the two Leaf nin, Kimimaro disappeared. Naruto gasped.

"He's fast!" He looked to Sakura, who leapt up to join him.

"We have to follow him!"

* * *

"GRAAAH!" Naruto shouted, clones spilling from his body, as they dropped down into a wide clearing. Sakura landed in a crouch, the long grass tickling her nose. "GET HIM!" Hundreds of Naruto's clones converged on Kimimaro, who, almost effortlessly, defeated them. Sakura ran into the middle of the fray, dodging Naruto clones, heading for the barrel Sasuke was in. She got one hand on the barrel before she was smacked away, sent flying across the clearing. She landed with a thud and rolled over, shakily standing. Kimimaro stood where she once was, almost protectively hovering around the barrel.

"I can't let you take this. It is important to Lord Orochimaru." Naruto growled, inhumane and animalistic.

"What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke!" Sakura looked at Naruto and sucked in a sharp breath at his red eyes and sharpened nails. Naruto's chakra swirled an angry red around him.

"Lord Orochimaru has already acquired his immortality jutsu. He wants to learn every jutsu there is in the world, and that will take a long amount of time." Naruto grunted in confusion.

"I don't get it!" Kimimaro tilted his head.

"Just because Lord Orochimaru has acquired his immortality, does not mean his body is able to handle it. Therefore, he needs to transfer his soul between bodies every now and then." Sakura nearly screamed upon realizing exactly what that meant.

"No..." Naruto began, his chakra beginning to swirl even worse. "NO! He wants Sasuke's _body?!_ I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Naruto brought his hands together and shouted. Hundreds of clones popped into existence around them, each one with angry red eyes and sharpened nails. Sakura watched as Naruto and his clones swamped Kimimaro, more and more clones appearing with each bunch that is dispelled. She trembled. What could she do here? If she went for the barrel, Kimimaro would just knock her back again. If she tried to help Naruto, she'd just get in the way. This isn't like the invasion. Those ninja underestimated her and fought her without really trying. This guy... this monster, he went after Naruto with no holds barred. She'd die if she even attempted to join the fight. She clenched her fists and bit the inside of her cheek. Why? Why was she so weak? Why can't she help her own teammate?! Her trembling worsened as she watched Kimimaro glide through the hordes of Naruto clones, easily popping all of them, his _bones_ sticking out from his body grotesquely. How is she supposed to fight a man who could use his own bones as weapons?! A large explosion coming from the barrel Sasuke was in drew her attention. A huge plume of smoke slowly faded into nothingness, revealing Sasuke standing where the barrel had once been.

"Sasuke...kun..." She whispered. She heard Naruto laugh.

"HEY SASUKE!" He shouted. "What are you doing hanging with these losers? Let's go home!" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sasuke's shoulders began to shake.

"Everyone's waiting for you, Sasuke! Come on..." Naruto trailed off as Sasuke began laughing. "SASUKE! TALK TO ME!" Sasuke's laughter faded into chuckles and then into nothing. He stood silent for a moment before leaping off, away from the Leaf Village. "Sasuke!" Sakura saw movement in the corner of her eyes, and sped towards Naruto, kunai in hand. She blocked a hit just as Kimimaro slashed down at Naruto's unprotected back. Naruto gasped. "Sakura-chan!" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Go after Sasuke-kun, Naruto. I can..." She bit her lip. "I can hold him off." Naruto's eyes widened. His expression softened and he nodded.

"Got it. Don't... don't die, Sakura-chan." Her heart clenched and she forced herself to keep smiling.

"Not anytime soon, Naruto. Now go!" Naruto ran off in the direction Sasuke had. Sakura turned back to Kimimaro, just in time to see him frown.

"I don't think so." And then he was gone. Sakura stumbled and quickly turned to see Kimimaro mid-stab at Naruto. Her stomach lurched as the bone knife got closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto shouted as he turned to face the enemy. It was too late. Sakura felt like screaming. Naruto was going to _die._ The bone was stopped just as it was about to stab Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Lee?!" Both her and Naruto shouted. Rock Lee was crouched beneath Kimimaro's bone blade, holding it between his hands. He grinned.

"Continue after Sasuke, Naruto! I shall handle this shinobi with Sakura-san at my side!" Naruto nodded and leapt into the trees, quickly disappearing from sight. " **Leaf Hurricane!** " Kimimaro jumped back to avoid Lee's attack. Sakura hurled her kunai at Kimimaro's back, as Lee raced forward for another punch. Both attacks were easily dodged however. Kimimaro disappeared from sight.

"It's over." His voice came, and suddenly he was behind Lee, bone raised.

"WAIT!" Lee shouted, holding a hand up to a confused Kimimaro. "I have some medicine I must take at a certain time! It just so happens that time is now!" Sakura nearly face-faulted to the ground. Lee stopped the intense fight, just so he could take some medicine?! Lee got out a smooth white bottle and quickly downed the contents inside. He hiccoughed and dropped the bottle. He swayed and a dark blush covered his cheeks. "What... what'chis goin' on?" Lee said, taking a wobbly step forward. Kimimaro lowered his bone a bit and frowned. "H-Hey, you there! D-Don't cha know it's impolite to staaaaare?!" Lee launched at Kimimaro with a flurry of kicks and punches. Sakura watched, amazed, as Lee's speed nearly outpaced Kimimaro's. The Sound nin jumped back. "Where are ya goin'!?" Lee shouted, before he fell over, apparently asleep. Sakura ran towards him.

"Lee!" She skidded to a stop upon seeing Lee lashing out with a harsh kick at Kimimaro, knocking him onto his back.

"You fell for it!" Lee laughed before falling over once again. Sakura hesitated. Was he really sleeping this time, or faking it? Lee proved that he was faking once again by slamming a fist into Kimimaro's gut. "Again! You fell for it again!" A few seconds of laughter later, Lee once again fell over, this time with soft snores coming from him. Kimimaro more hesitantly approached him, going in for the attack once Lee did spring up immediately. Sakura threw a barrage of shuriken at Kimimaro's back, distracting him as Lee leapt up, angry at his slumber being interrupted. "How dare ya wake me like that?!" Sakura tried to keep up with the speed of their attacks, but she could barely see more than a blur. After a moment, Lee kicked Kimimaro away. The Sound nin lowered his shirt, and the seal on his chest activated, curved lines spreading across his chest.

"I think it's time for you to sober up." Kimimaro said, and bones erupted from his body. Sakura gagged at the sight. Lee huffed, a glare on his face.

"You think I am drunk?!" The green-clad ninja sped towards Kimimaro. "For one thing, I am underage!" Lee shouted, and the two nin exchange blows. "Underage ninja should not partake in sake!" Kimimaro slashed down at Lee, sending him flying. He landed next to Sakura, a cut on his cheek bleeding.

"Lee!" Sakura crouched next to him, assessing the damage done to him. Lee groaned and sat up, gingerly touching a hand to his cheek.

"What... happened? Why does my head hurt?" Sakura gently touched his cheek, and deemed the cut not to bad. Lee nodded to her and looked out at Kimimaro. He gasped. "What happened to you?" Kimimaro cocked his head to side.

"So, your medicine has worn off, has it?" Sakura helped Lee to his feet. Lee began to unwrap the bandages on his arms. He looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, please, follow after Naruto. I can handle this myself now." Sakura hesitated. She looked at the bone-covered Kimimaro and bit her lip.

"Lee..." She took a step back. "I... alright. Alright, Lee, I'll go. But... don't you dare die. You got it?" She poked him in the chest. "And... for luck..." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed bright red and grinned.

"Thank you Sakura-san! Now, you go!" Lee sped towards Kimimaro, shouting, "The first gate, **Gate of Opening,** open!" As Lee circled Kimimaro, Sakura took off in the direction both Naruto and Sasuke had. She clenched her fists as she ran, forcing herself away from Lee's fight. Lee could handle it, he said so himself. Naruto needed her help. Sasuke needed her help.

* * *

A loud explosion a few metres ahead of her alerted Sakura to Naruto and Sasuke's location. It started raining as she approached the cliff-edge of the Valley of End. Or, what remained of it. She peered down into the valley with wide, horrified, eyes at the destruction there. The statue of Uchiha Madara was nearly collapsed and a large hole was blasted into where a waterfall had once beautifully fell. How were her teammates capable of such destruction? Would she, one day, be capable of something like this? She stared down at the valley, and finally noticed the pair of shinobi there. Clad in his bright orange jumpsuit, Naruto was unconscious, laying half inside the river. Above him stood Sasuke, arm hanging limply at his side, shoulders heaving in exhaustion. She'd always known that, should they truly fight, Sasuke would win, but she had held out hope that Naruto would luck out. She shifted as Sasuke wobbled and took a step away from Naruto. No. She couldn't let him get away. He was her teammate. Her _friend._ She needed him. _Loved_ him. She crouched, chakra spiking to her feet. She would stop him. She would finish what Naruto started and _bring him back._ With one last deep breath, she leapt at him, fist pulled back.

"SHAAAANNAARRRROOO!" Sasuke turned on his heel, eyes wide upon seeing her coming towards him. Her fist cracked against his cheek, sending him flying. He cried out as he landed on his back. He shook as he staggered to his feet. "Sasuke-kun! I won't let you go!" He swayed on his feet, raising a fist, a scowl slowly winding across his face.

"Sakura. I didn't think someone as annoying as you would be allowed on this mission. What, no more farmers needing help back home?" He sneered. Sakura grit her teeth at the jab at her abilities.

"If you didn't know, Sasuke-kun, I am _leading_ this mission." She growled, defiantly raising her head to send him a glare. "I am going to bring you back."

"I need to go." He said. "Goddammit Sakura, don't you understand that I _need_ power?! I need to go! I need to get stronger! I need power and Orochimaru will give it to me!"

"What you need, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said leaping at him. "is to _shut the hell up!_ " She slammed a fist to his face, and aimed a kick at his chest. He blocked her kick easily, but with one of his arms useless he found he had limited options on how to proceed. Sakura used her kick's momentum to launch herself into the air. She clasped her hands together and swung down. Sasuke raised his good arm to block, but the force of the blow still sent him to the ground. Sakura landed in a crouch above him. She grabbed his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. "Are you done being such an idiot?!" Sasuke's head lolled, his eyes losing focus for a few moments. He blinked and shook his head.

"Sakura, let me go!" She huffed.

"No way! You're not going to that-that-that traitor! He's insane Sasuke-kun!" Her grip on his shirt tightened, fingers curling almost painfully into the soaking wet fabric. "You think he's just going to hand you power?! That's not how it works, Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you haven't figured it the _fuck_ out yet!" Sasuke was surprised at her uncharacteristic swear. "You can't just have strength given to you on a silver platter!"

"What would you know, huh?!"

"Apparently more than you!" She shook him. "True strength comes from protecting your comrades. Comes from actually _having_ comrades to save! You, you selfish uncaring prick, have driven nearly all of yours away!" She scowled down at him. "For a supposed genius, you're so _stupid,_ Sasuke-kun." Sasuke jerked and his knee connected with her abdomen, winding her. He lashed out with his good arm, sending her stumbling back. He slowly stood as she straightened, a glare on his face. Sakura coughed and sucked in a few breaths, staring at Sasuke.

"You don't understand. You'll _never_ understand! I need this. I need power, and I won't let anyone, especially you and Naruto, stop me!" He launched at her with a kick. She blocked it and winced at the power behind it, feeling her bones creak and crack under the pressure. She grabbed his ankle and threw him away from her with as much strength as she could muster up. His head slammed into the ground with a painful sounding crack. He moaned in pain and rolled onto his stomach, trying and failing to stand back up. "Damn... it..." He struggled for a few more seconds before collapsing, heavily breathing. "...why... do you... two..." Sakura dropped to her knees, cradling her arm to her chest. "...always..."

"We..." She started, pausing to gather her thoughts. "we're your teammates. Your friends. And friends don't let friends _destroy_ themselves." She took in a deep breath. "Friends don't let friends willingly walk to their deaths." She shuffled closer to him, feeling tears spring to her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I love you." Sasuke's fist clenched. "I said it before and I'll say again and again. I _love_ you. And it's because of that love that I came after you." She smiled down at him. "I don't care if you ever love me back. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." Sasuke pressed his forehead to the ground.

"How can you... after all this..." Sakura shrugged and laid down next to him. She smiled up at the pouring rain.

"That's just how love is, Sasuke-kun." She reached over and placed her hand over his. "We're going home Sasuke-kun." She squeezed his hand. "We'll be Team Seven again. You, me, and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei too. It'll be fun and we'll all get strong together. Next exams, you'll definitely make Chunin. Naruto too." She closed her eyes. "We'll all be Jounin soon after, and, years down the line, we'll all settle down and have families, have kids, maybe one of us will be Hokage, won't that be a laugh?" She giggled. "Maybe Naruto will be Hokage. Can you imagine? He'd make everyone eat ramen for lunch." Sasuke gave a snort. "When you're a Jounin..." She trailed off. "yeah..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled, tiredly opening an eye to look at her.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up already." Sakura laughed.

* * *

"Sensei!" Sakura shouted, drawing Kakashi's attention. He found her sitting up, Sasuke unconscious beside her. Naruto lay a few feet away form them, also unconscious. Kakashi landed beside the only awake member of Team Seven, his eye flicking between the two out cold Genin.

"Sakura, did Naruto...?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. He weakened Sasuke, but Sasuke won in the end. He was about to walk off when I got here. If I had been even a minute slower, Sasuke would have been gone..." Kakashi dropped a hand onto her head and ruffled her pink hair.

"Sakura, don't ponder the what-ifs. You made it in time. That's all that matters." Sakura nodded. She had made it, hadn't she. Sasuke was coming back to the Leaf with them, and they'd be a team again. "Can you stand?" She nodded and stumbled to her feet. Kakashi gathered Naruto into his arms and shuffled the unconscious blond until he was on his back, piggyback style. "Can you carry Sasuke? There are medic-nin nearby, but they are still pretty far off." Sakura shrugged and bent down to get Sasuke on her back. She grunted at his unexpectedly heavy weight, and circulated what little chakra she had left to her arms and legs. Kakashi smiled at her. "Let's go home." Home. Sakura grinned. Yeah, home sounded real great.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y’all know;  
> Invidious means (of an action or situation) likely to arouse or incur resentment or anger in others.  
> Exaltation means (secondary definition) the action of elevating someone in rank, power, or character.
> 
> So, totally informative title. Hope you enjoyed!  
> And yeah, that’s the end. Very bland. I got lazy by the time I started writing the Sound Four encounters and tired of this idea by the time I wrote in Kimimaro’s fight against Lee. So yeah. I said fuck it and pretty much copied the canon for that shit.  
> I wrote freaking 14’926 bloody words in just under two days because this damn idea wouldn’t leave me alone. Please, do point out any grammar errors should you see them, as I am very, very tired of reading this over and over. I’ve read it at least five times already, changed almost everything at least once, and I swear to the lords above I can recite this damned final draft by memory now. It’s gonna haunt my dreams for the next week at least.


End file.
